bons baisers de Xing
by ylg
Summary: drabbles :: 3ème vignette : LanFan/Ling, roi. 4e: Ling et Ed, geekerie. 5e: unité. 6e: LanFan/Ling, décision. 7e: Ling, LanFan et Greed. 8e: Xiao Mei vs Al. 9e: Ling, elixirologues et alchimistes. MàJ, 10e: LanFan et Ling, celui qu'elle sert. 11e: LanFan, elle a failli. ::surtout gen, un peu d'het::
1. Mei et XiaoMei, deux parties dun tout

**Titre** : une Mei et demi  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (manga & 2ème anime)  
**Personnages **: Mei Chan et Xiao Mei  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : ça remonte à loin… tome 5 peut-être ?

**Prompt** : « Y'a pas de honte à s'appeler Xiao-Mei ! »  
d'après Jainas  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (9 au 20 octobre 09 chez Drakys)  
parce que recycler les prénoms entre fandoms m'amuse !

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Y'a pas de honte à s'appeler Xiao-Mei, ça lui va comme un gant. Nous nous ressemblons elle et moi ; elle peut très bien porter mon nom sans qu'aucune de nous deux n'ait à en rougir. »

Pour la jeune Xinoise, ce panda nain est sa compagne de tous les jours, sa camarade dans l'adversité, celle dont elle prend soin et qui la fait se sentir si utile, celle dont la simple présence à ses côtés lui donne courage. Elles ont souffert des mêmes blessures et être ensemble les transcende. Alors oui, elles forment une seule entité et portent fièrement le même nom.


	2. MeiAl, son prince en armure brillante

**Titre : **_Prince in Shining Armor_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages/Couple : **Mei Chang/Alphonse Elric one-sided  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu

**Thèmes : **« le prince et le pauvre », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (27 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots : **140

oOo

L'imagination délirante de Mei Chang n'a sans doute d'égal que le mauvais goût d'Edward Elric. Fille de l'Empereur et d'une de ses cinquante épouses, dans un tout petit clan, elle est censée être bien placée que le sang princier ne veut pas dire les manières qui vont avec... et elle devrait ses douter que l'inverse est vrai aussi.

Quand on lui parle d'une personne formidable, elle se la représente sous les traits d'un prince charmant de légende – la noblesse de coeur pourrait pallier celle de naissance après tout !

Tant pis si l'élu de son coeur est un vagabond sans foyer, un enfant sans père, un petit frère éclipsé par son aîné, un utilisateur de cette alchimie étrangère si bizarre et sans situation... elle a jeté son dévolu sur Alphonse Elric et entend bien ne jamais le regretter !


	3. LanfanLing, pour Lui

à l'origine publiée seule sous le titre "pour lui" le 29 mars 10 ( /s/5851851/ ) finalement regroupée ici, en espérant que Mei et LanFan arrivent à cohabiter sans s'entretuer !

* * *

**Titre : **pour lui  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnage/Couple : **Lan-Fan/Ling Yao  
**Rating : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu

**Thème :** « le roi et moi », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (29 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Lan-Fan du clan Yao se définit à travers le jeune maître qu'elle sert. Il est le prince du clan Yao et un jour il sera Empereur de Xing – elle fait tout pour l'aider à cela. Elle est son plus loyal soldat et quand il sera roi, elle sera toujours à ses côtés. Elle est née pour le servir et n'existe que pour lui et par lui ; ses désirs sont plus que des ordres, ses désirs sont la vie de leur peuple – il sait qu'un bon roi existe par et pour son peuple, et jamais il ne donnera d'ordre qu'elle ne pourra exécuter.

Elle l'accompagne en quête de l'immortalité comme elle le suivrait n'importe où pour n'importe quoi, elle serait prête à mourir pour lui, à tout perdre s'il l'exigeait, tant que c'est lui qui demande.

Elle est sa propre personne avec ses propres sentiments et capable de bien des initiatives, oui, mais tout en elle se tourne vers lui. Elle n'aurait plus de raison d'être loin de lui, il ne serait pas en sécurité sans elle. Elle est celle qui le comprend le mieux et la plus apte à le servir : rien ni personne jamais ne les séparera !


	4. Ling, Ed, blabla alchimique

he ben voilà, je savais bien que ce recueil sur Xing finirait par se remplir ! cette vignette est plus à sa place ici que dans le recueil Elric ("contes d'une famille brisée, /s/3398718/ ), non ?

**

* * *

Titre** : incident culturel  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages** : Ling Yao, Edward Elric  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : "Ed qui part dans ses discussions alchimiques trés compliquées devant un pauvre Ling complètement paumé"  
pour Laitue à l'occasion du Pi Day (14 mars '10)

**Notes** : mais rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas assez geek d'alchimie moi-même pour partir dans de grands délires  
**Nombre de mots** : 165

oOo

Ling Yao a étudié pour être un bon prince, pour son clan, pour avoir une chance de devenir empereur. Il a appris ce qu'il était des autres clans de Xing, des pays voisins et des plus importants dans ce monde hors de leurs frontières, leur histoire, leur langue, afin de pouvoir s'entendre avec eux le jour où il le faudra.  
Pour ce qui est d'amestris, il a de solides bases en grammaire quoique sa syntaxe laisse parfois à désirer ; quant au vocabulaire il maîtrise les mots courants et utiles pour la diplomatie et pour sa quête de l'immortalité. Les mots courants… Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il tomberait sur un type aussi bizarre que cet Edward Elric qui lui débiterait autant de jargon aussi technique aussi longtemps à la suite et à tel rythme. Tout ça parce qu'il a posé _une_ question à propos de la Pierre philosophale, voilà-t'y pas que le fondu d'alchimie lui brosse un cours magistral interminable et incompréhensible. _(Au secours !)_


	5. Xing, unité

là, de quoi réconcilier les drabbles sur Mei d'un côté et LanFan d'un autre : tout le monde d'accord !

* * *

**Titre** : le combat ne s'arrête pas avec une seule victoire  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Ling Yao, LanFan, Mei Chan, et Xing en général  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « le plus beau des combats » d'après Laitue  
pour la case n°18 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « les personnages issus de Xing »

**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : post-série spéculatif  
**Nombre de mots** : 125

oOo

Ils se sont battus tant et plus pour que leur clan gagne la guerre de succession. Ils en ont affronté, des monstres et de terribles imprévus. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça soit à ce point, mais jamais n'ont pensé à s'en plaindre. Ils ont bravement fait face.

Le prix a été payé, la lutte gagnée.

Ling Yao sera le nouvel empereur. Et le prochain combat qui l'attend désormais... semble à première vue réduire à néant les efforts fournis. Faire en sorte que les 49 autres clans ne soient _pas_ traités comme des vaincus ? Faire passer cela à la cour, auprès de son propre clan, mais également des autres, ne sera pas facile. Mais il en est convaincu, ça en vaudra la peine.


	6. LanFan, Ling, décision pour l avenir

**Titre** : cette décision...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ling Yao, Lan-Fan  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: « Aiolia sait qui est son maître. »  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité** : pré-manga  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Maître Ling, êtes-vous vraiment décidé à entreprendre ce voyage ?

- Plus que jamais. Les recherches en elixirologie ici tournent en rond ou sont déjà contrôlées par l'Empereur. Les autres clans nous surveillent. Nous ne pourrions pas faire une découverte sans que d'autres nous la volent. Alors qu'ailleurs...

- Encore faudrait-il que les étrangers soient capables de faire cette découverte !

- Il n'y a pas moins de chances que ça arrive là-bas qu'ici.

- Ils ne peuvent pas être plus avancés que nous.

- Mais être partis dans une direction différente, oui. Ils peuvent aboutir par ailleurs. Et nous serons les premiers dessus !


	7. Ling, Greed, après

**Titre** : ça n'était pas un ami, mais...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ling Yao/Lan-Fan, (GreedLing)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Ling, son expérience avec Greed"  
pour Nelja, pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

******Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga**  
Nombre de mots** : 275

oOo

Ling a perdu sa Pierre Philosophale, est redevenu lui-même et il lui reste d'autres moyens de gagner la faveur de son père. Son clan sera sauf. Pourtant, malgré sa victoire, secrètement, il a le sentiment de sortir d'une défaite.  
Quand il a fini de s'inquiéter du bras de Lan-Fan, elle le questionne sur sa transformation :  
« Comment c'était, avec... l'homoncule ?

- Une grande solitude.  
» J'avais toujours quelqu'un avec qui parler, surtout quand je ne voulais pas d'ailleurs : à deux coincés dans la même tête... et pourtant terriblement seuls. »  
Ling ne s'apesantira pas sur leur séparation : Fu, Lan-Fan et lui-même chacun de leur côté tous ces mois, et ça n'est pas à lui de répéter la perte des compagnons de Greed et jusqu'à leur souvenir.

Reste quand même ce sentiment de gâchis :  
« On est trop bêtes pour dire aux autres qu'on a besoin de rester avec eux et pas juste envie de les exploiter. »

Les mots qui manquent sont _dialogue_ et _coopération_. Ceux-là, il le resservira souvent dans un futur proche. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore Empereur et n'en est pas bâtir de grands projets communs Xing/Amestris. Pour un peu de temps encore, il peut se limiter à seulement deux ou trois personnes :  
« Mais à force d'être seuls à deux... le mot _ami_ est un peu fort, mais c'est devenu un genre de compagnon. »  
Qu'il a perdu, définitivement, comme il a perdu Fu et a failli perdre Lan-Fan, Lan-Fan dont il prend les deux mains, de chair et de métal dans les siennes :  
« Et je sais que je ne dois plus jamais laisser quoi que ce soit t'éloigner de moi. »


	8. XiaoMei, MeiAl, ensemble

**Titre** : de duo en trio  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Xiao Mei, Mei/Al  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Ensemble. »  
d'après Camille Miko sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Ensemble, Mei Chang et Xiao Mei ont traversé le désert. Ensemble, elles retourneront à Xing. Rien ne les séparera. Mais rien ne dit non plus que ça sera juste elles et personne d'autre.

Xiao Mei a reconnu l'Homme Dans l'Armure Géante aux mains de cuir insensibles à la morsure mais douces et protectrices autour de son petit corps comme un maître possible. Mei elle-même ne parle plus que de lui en termes élogieux, et pleure de joie en le voyant sans son armure. Xiao Mei doit le réapprivoiser mais oui, il est adopté. Il viendra avec elles !


	9. Ling, politique de Xing et sciences

**Titre** : on ne plaisante pas avec la subsistance du peuple  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Ling Yao, Mei Chang, Edward et Alphonse Elric  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « À défaut d'une nouvelle terre d'accueil, peut-être trouveront-elles de quoi manger? »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)  
(puis auto-suite)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-series  
**Nombre de mots** : 2 x 100

oOo

De quoi manger en abondance, pour tous. C'est un programme qui semble très simple, mais est en réalité plus ambitieux qu'il n'y paraît.

Le nouvel empereur de Xing, fort de son expérience d'immigré illégal sans ressource en Amestris, prête bien facilement l'oreille aux suppliques des derniers de ses sujets, surtout les plus triviales. Son pays est riche et prospère : personne ne devrait y souffrir de misère !

Il engage les meilleurs agronomes du pays pour en optimiser les surfaces agricoles, la production et l'échange de marchandise. Et, surprise, il fait vérifier le tracé de leurs plans par un alchimiste venu d'ailleurs.

o

- _Un alchimiste venu d'ailleurs_. De cet Amestris bizarre. Alors que nous avons pléthore d'alkahestres compétents sur place, et quel est l'intérêt pour les cultures ?

Les mauvaises langues vont bon train. Les conseillers, plus pondérés, essaient de comprendre sans former trop de préjugés.  
On murmure des choses à propos d'utiliser le pouls du dragon pour rendre les cultures plus florissantes encore, mais cela, c'est traditionnellement déjà fait !  
L'Empereur lui-même a parlé, d'une façon complètement incompréhensible, de chaussures et ce commentaire incongru égare les gens.

En secret, Dame Mei Chang et Monsieur Elric éliminent la possibilité d'un cercle sur les récoltes.


	10. LanfanLing, celui qu elle sert

**Titre** : celui qu'elle sert  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Lan-Fan/Ling Yao  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Je veux dire qu'on a un truc de prévu, quoi!" »  
d'après Drakys sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Quoi que son Prince décide, Lan-Fan le suivra et le secondera de son mieux. Elle est née pour le servir, lui et leur clan. Depuis toute petite, puisqu'elle montrait tant de promesses, Grand-Père l'a entraînée pour qu'elle soit le meilleur garde du corps possible et elle, fière de sa propre valeur, était heureuse de servir le clan. Le Prince était juste une idée en l'air, un symbole.

Puis elle l'a rencontré pour de vrai. Un garçon de son âge. Comme elle, prêt à tout pour la prospérité de sa famille. Généreux et courageux. Conquise, elle a prêté serment.


	11. LanFan, faiblesse

**Titre** : elle a failli  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Lan-Fan, Fu  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Que... Je ne l'ai même pas senti entrer..., balbutie-t-il d'une toute petite voix, Comment elle a fait...? »  
d'après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 12  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elle a faibli devant l'ennemi, avoue Lan-fan honteuse à Fu. Grand-père fronce les sourcils mais au lieu de la réprimander pour sa défaite, il déplore qu'elle n'ait pas pu mieux protéger sa propre intégrité.

- Ma pauvre enfant...  
- Je sais. Je ne pourrai plus servir le Prince avec un bras en moins.

Quand elle affronté Edward Elric, il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son propre bras pour lui tendre un piège. Wrath avait déjà rendu le sien inutile en sectionnant artère et nerfs : elle a seulement anticipé un peu l'amputation.

Elle a faibli une fois. Une seule. Plus jamais.


End file.
